1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for forming a flange on an end of a hollow malleable cylindrical conduit and more particularly to new and improved apparatus for axially moving a flange forming roll to radially flare a malleable conduit.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objects
Conduit flaring apparatus has been provided heretofore, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,204 granted to Jerry C. Socier on Oct. 2, 1973. The apparatus disclosed herein is an improvement over the apparatus disclosed in the aforementioned patent. The prior art conduit flaring construction incorporates a rotating head whereas the apparatus constructed according to the present invention includes a stationary head journaling a rotatable spindle therein. In the prior patented structure, a hydraulically operated cylinder and associated piston are provided for axially moving a flaring tool, however, the cylinder is axially moveable and axially floats relative to a workpiece holding chuck. With the apparatus constructure according to the present invention, a fluid operated cylinder is provided, however, it is pneumatically operated rather than hydraulically operated and is axially stationary relative to the workpiece holding chuck.
The prior art patented structure included a spring, disposed between the hydraulically operated cylinder and the rotating head, which was compressed when the flaring operation took place. The use of such a spring, although operable and functional, tends to continually axially outwardly urge the hydraulically operated cylinder to an axially spaced position, axially removed away from the workpiece and thus tends to exert force on the flange forming roll. Such forces can sometimes cause the flaring tool to dent or form a mark on the part being formed. The apparatus constructed according to the present invention eliminates the aforementioned spring and includes a pneumatically operated cylinder which is axially stationary relative to the workpiece holding chuck.
The prior art patented structure would allow the forming or flaring roll to "float" and axially move throughout the forming operation. It is important that the flange formed on the part be disposed at an angle 90.degree. relative to the balance of the cylinder. If the forming roll is allowed to float throughout the forming cycle, the elbow or junction of the flange and cylinder will not form a sharp 90.degree. angle but will be curved or rounded. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel apparatus and method for forming a flange on a part which forms a sharp 90.degree. bend with the cylinder.
Another object of the present invention is to provide forming apparatus of the type described which will positively hold the flaring roll axially stationary during the final stages of the flaring operation.
In the prior art patented construction, the axial length of the parts vary depending on sharpness and the length of the elbow between the flange and the cylinder from which the flange is formed. The axial length is sometimes critical. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and novel flange forming apparatus of the type described which will manufacture flanged parts with more precise axial tolerances.
It is another object of the present invention to provide flaring apparatus of the type described including a stationary head journaling a rotating spindle for driving a workpiece mounting chuck.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide tube flaring apparatus of the type described including a pneumatically operated cylinder for axially displacing a flange forming roll.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide tube flaring apparatus of the type described including a fluid pressure operated cylinder which is axially stationary relative to the workpiece holding chuck at one end of a chuck rotating spindle and a fluid pressure operated piston received by the cylinder and coupled via a piston rod to a workpiece flaring tool at the axially opposite end of the spindle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide tube flaring apparatus of the type described which eliminates the necessity of springs that are compressed when a fluid pressure operated cylinder axially moves a conduit flaring roll during the operation of a flaring operation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide tube flaring apparatus of the type described which includes a stationary, pneumatically operated cylinder at one axial end of a tube to be flared, including a piston which mounts, at the axially opposite end of the tube, a rotatable, radially translatable, flaring roll which, during the initial part of the forming cycle, axially translates, in a direction away from the tube to be flared, and thereafter, is axially stationary while the flaring roll swings to an angularly related, flaring position.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.